


Good News

by Aizu (ratpenatu)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, M/M, Mating, Mild Sexual Content, Nesting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratpenatu/pseuds/Aizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something wrong with Michael and Lucifer doesn't exactly <em>get it</em> at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chayaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chayaasi/gifts).



> _adarksweetness:_
>
>>  _My love and eternal gratitude to anyone who writes about Michael nesting. don’t care which pairing, context, genre, au…just._
> 
>   
> 

 

Lucifer’s never seen an archangel nesting before and despite being one himself, he wondered if this kind of instinct was even present in them. They were meant for “ _bigger things_ " and they had a " _higher purpose_ ”. Or at least that was what Lucifer was told when he was growing up.

“ _Only four archangels are born every other century_ ,” his mother said to him, just a lesser angel from the third choir, “ _and you are one of them, my love._ ”

When everyone expects you to bring world peace or cure cancer, it’s hard to think about mundane things like finding a mate or having a fledgling. Especially if there’s only three possible options for you because _compatibility_. 

Of course, everything changed when he and Michael met. It was a rough relationship from the start. Lucifer had never before met someone so…  _frustratingly_ … stubborn! And  _arrogant_! And bossy as fuck, too! The god complex this guy had drove Lucifer into madness. Everytime Michael smirked at him, Lucifer wanted to wipe that smile right off his stupid, handsome face. So, one time he did.

With his  _lips_.

It worked rather well - Michael avoided him for a whole damned month. When they once more started to argue, Lucifer did it again. And the next time, too. And a few… other… times, too. Really, Lucifer can’t even remember when they started to talk. Normally. Without  _arguing_. About  _intimate_  things. Brrr… Like, who the fuck does that?!

…but they did, and it was  _embarrassing_  but not  _really_ , it wasn’t. It was actually kinda nice, Lucifer liked it and the moment he realized he kinda likes Michael, too, he knew it was over. 

Still, after so many years together, mating, and moving in together, not  _once_ have Lucifer thought about having a fledgling. Their nation was at war, Michael was at the head of the army and could _die_  at any moment, and well, Lucifer still hadn’t cured cancer.

So, when…  _this_  started to happen, Lucifer didn’t catch the subtle clues that Michael was leaving for him. He thought it was just the usual…  _weirdness_  of Michael - really, even for an angel his mate was a strange being - and casually shrugged it off. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the case.

At first, it was quite pleasant. Michael spent more time at home, slept a little longer and demanded from Lucifer more affection.  _Much_  more. His wings were more sensitive, too, though, Lucifer suspected there was just a molt coming. And  _boy_ , did it come.

Usually, when angels molt, it’s only a small part of their feathers that is shed. Thanks to that, they are capable of flying all year and there are no times when they would be vulnerable. But not when they…  _nest_.

There were feathers  _everywhere_. And when Lucifer says everywhere, he means  _every-fucking-where_. It was annoying but to be expected, really, since his mate was an archangel with  _6 pairs_  of big-ass wings. (Even if not all of them were corporal at the same time.)

It was only then that Lucifer started to suspect that somthing wasn’t  _quite_  right but he still went to Michael and asked him to go see a doctor because  _maybe you are ill or something_?

Michael slapped him.

And kicked him out of their bedroom.

And didn’t let him in  _for a week_.

Now, Lucifer was no idiot. He could get a hint. And that was a hint. Michael had never been angry enough to keep him out of their bedroom for so long. Something serious was happening and well, Lucifer actually got a little worried. Maybe a lot. Maybe he spent the last day of the week under their bedroom door, pleading for forgiveness. Who knows?

When Michael finally felt bad enough and let him in, Lucifer almost didn’t recognized the room. It was dark in there. Michael had covered the windows with sheets so precisely not even a single ray of sunshine was coming through. The rest of the bed was taken down and a new…  _thing_  was laying in the middle of the room. Pillows, blankets, probably  _all of their freaking clothes_  and of course, the feathers, constructed in a way that  _somehow_  actually made sense and was almost appealing to just… snuggle in,  _mmmh_ ,  _yes_ , it probably has Michael’s smell all over it,  _holy shit_ ,  _what was happening_?

Michael was a mess, too. His hair was disheveled and there were dark circles under his eyes. His wings, also, looked so thin and small like that of a teenager before a growth spurt.

"You are…" Lucifer made an ambiguous gesture with his hand, not knowing how to ask it. What if he offends Michael again? Another week of solitude wasn’t something he was looking forward to. "…aren’t you?"

Michael took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Lucifer winced. Though, when he released it and looked at his mate again, Lucifer saw uncertainty.  _Now_ , that was new. However, before Lucifer could say anything, Michael took his hand and unceremoniously put it on his abdomen.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Holy fuck."

"It was holy, indeed," Michael smiled tiredly but Lucifer didn’t have a mind to appreciate the joke at that very moment.

There, under his hand, besides the familiar flow of his mate’s grace, a second one was forming. It was still tiny compared to Michael’s massive one but it was impossible to miss.

And somehow, _Lucifer fucking missed it_.

"Oh God."

"Maybe. Who knows what this monster will become," Michael shrugged and Lucifer looked up to him sharply. "What? There is a reason archangels aren’t meant to reproduce, you know?"

"That doesn’t mean you can call him a monster!" Lucifer said, a little bit of angry protectiveness coming through into his voice.

"Him? It isn’t even  _made_  yet!” Michael snapped in respond and pushed Lucifer’s hand away.

He stepped back, clenched his fists and started to walk back and forth.  _Uh-oh_ , Lucifer thought, recognizing this behavior,  _is it really that bad_?

"I didn’t-" the older archangel started but couldn't seem to find a fitting word. "This is  _not_ a- Agh!”

Michael stopped and brought a hand to his face.

"I-I don’t know what to do," he said, finally, after a moment of silence, and  _oh my god_ , he sounded  _scared_.

Lucifer felt panic growing in his chest. Michael was never scared.  _Never_. He was a confident, arrogant bastard and he was never fucking scared! A-and even he was, he would never  _show_  it. Not even to Lucifer! What the fuck? What the _actual_  fuck?

Then, Michael sank to his knees, his shoulders starting to shake and Lucifer abandoned his track of thoughts and came to him in an instant, awkwardly embracing his mate with both his arms and wings.

"Michael.  _Michael_ , it’s okay. This is not bad.”

Oh God, what was Lucifer supposed to say? This never happened before. Of course, this never happened before! It wouldn’t be a problem if that happened before! The problem is that  _it wasn’t supposed to happen_.

"This wasn’t supposed to happen," Michael said and Lucifer smiled at him.

"I was thinking the same thing!"

Michael stopped shaking. He looked up to Lucifer.

"Remind me, why have I mated myself to you, again?" he asked, completely serious.

"Well, you were the one who propo-  _Ow_!”

Michael pushed him away and Lucifer fell on his back. Rude but at least it was something familiar. He stayed in his spot while Michael started to crawl towards the makeshift nest and then watched as his mate dragged himself inside and hid under the blankets covered in his own feathers.

Fuck. What now?

Lucifer glanced back at the door. He should probably go and get Raphael or something. They would know what to do, right?

Lucifer looked back to Michael. But he can’t just leave Michael here like that, can he? Not when he’s in  _that_  mood, that’s for sure.

He stood up and slowly walked to the nest.

"Get out," mumbled words came from underneath the pile of blankets.

There was no heat in them so with heavy heart, Lucifer ignored it and crouched at the edge of the nest.

"Micha," he started, quiet, trying to sound soft.

"…what?"

"Can I come in?"

It’s almost like they at the courtship stage again but with the roles reversed. Oh, how many years it has been already?

Michael didn’t answer. Instead, the blankets rose in a silent invitation, lifted by his wing, and Lucifer didn’t wait for Michael to change his mind. He crawled in, wiggling around and making room for himself, and Michael groaned at him unhappily.

Oh, yes, it really smelled good in here. Like rosewood and smoke, and hot summer night. Like  _Michael_. Like  _Family_.

…Fuck,  _it began_.

"Stop wiggling or I will throw you out."

"You say it every time."

Lucifer moved closer, just so their chests and bellies were touching, and tangled his legs between Michael’s. Then, he took his mate’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

"It’s gonna be alright."

Michael huffed.

"You don’t know that."

"No, I don’t," Lucifer admitted, touching their foreheads together, "…but I will make sure of that."

There was a quick intake of breath and the next thing Lucifer knew, there was a familiar grace enveloping his entire existence and  _really_ , who would refuse such a desperate call?

"Lu," Michael moaned when their graces started to merge, too breathless to say more than one syllable.

Lucifer responded by bringing their physical bodies as close as it was possible and with a groan of his own. Michael lead his arms to Lucifer’s back where he grabbed at his wings and fuck, _there_  it was, his mate was as strong as  _ever_ , c’mon, pull harder, yes,  _harder_ -

"Yoooooo- Holy fuck, are you two really doing it again?"

They both froze.

It was Gabriel’s voice.

"Fucking in the pillow fort, really? Is that some kind of kinky roleplay?"

Lucifer pushed the blankets away, sitting up and withdrawing his grace. Michael groaned in annoyance and didn’t even bothered to move.

"Gabriel! What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked, putting a comforting hand on Michael’s shoulder and wincing a little.

Gabriel smiled as if he was waiting for this question and proudly puffed his chest out. Lucifer noticed the fancy clothes he was wearing and raised an eyebrow at his fellow archangel.

"I bring good news! Straight from Raphael’s study!"

At that, Michael begrudgingly rose up on his arms and looked at Gabriel as well. Murder was still in his eyes.

“ _Spit it out_.”

Gabriel frowned at that and turned to Lucifer in question but the older archangel quickly shook his head in a warning, so Gabriel just shrugged and smiled again.

"Well, our dear, sweet and  _bright as sunshine_  sis Raph has gone and done it! She found the cure for cancer!”

 _Oh_ , Lucifer thought.

He will have to find a new goal in life now.

"Lucifer, you aren’t even _a healer_.”

What? How-?

He looked down at Michael. Right, he didn’t withdrawn his own grace from Lucifer - he could sense his mate’s thoughts like this.

"What?" Gabriel frowned at them. "No, seriously, what? Aren’t you guys happy?"

Michael dropped on the pillows again. Lucifer glanced at him and then brought a hand to his face with a heavy sigh.

"Like never before, Gabriel. Like  _never_  before.”


End file.
